


The Puzzle

by MusicAndFood



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndFood/pseuds/MusicAndFood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief explanation of the puzzle that is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puzzle

Tripping over nothing, landing flat on my face. Stumbling over obstacles that vanish as soon as they’re met. It must look silly to onlookers, a girl falling all over the place all the time, but there’s nothing to be done about it. Because sometimes when I land on the pavement I turn my head, and I can see all the life that lives just above the Earth’s surface, the ants always marching forward, never stopping to admire the beauty right in front of them.   

We seem to do the same thing, trapped inside our own little worlds, not realizing just how much is going on around us until we’re looking down at it, having escaped the atmosphere for long enough to see the bigger picture and freeze it with our phones. Even then, we’re too busy staring through the screen to appreciate it with our own eyes. Our eyes that have seen life, have seen death, have seen beauty and horror and all the colors of the rainbow spread throughout a child drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. We’ve seen the power of design and light. We’ve seen the love shared between an elderly couple and a child with their pet. We’ve seen the impossible and yet we underestimate our sight, and we never stop to give thanks for everything that our body does involuntarily.

The only time we stop to wonder is when we are trying to fall asleep, stuck sorting through our thoughts with nothing else to do. At that point we get to ask questions we’ve never thought about before, and then search for answers until sleep takes over, forgetting all of it overnight and waking up in the morning, unaware of the mysteries we’d discovered. Or the philosophical answers we’d come up with. Or the extensive, deeply involved lectures that had run through our heads in our half conscience state. It’s a shame we lose these pieces that had started coming together to form a complete puzzle.

But this puzzle is one that will never be finished. Everyone across the world has their share of pieces, some repeats, some originals. Whatever they may be, no one will ever have them all. Soul mates are the only ones that will finish a puzzle. Between them, they’ll have just enough to complement each other and form a complete, albeit smaller, picture. Luckily there are sections to this puzzle. Some people may spend their whole life on one section, but it’s hard to connect all the end pieces when the limits are undetermined, the edges unclear, and the picture a mystery with no box lid to reference.

It’s hard, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try. We need a purpose, a goal, to keep on living, whether it’s attainable or not. Sometimes we get to ignore the puzzle and instead focus on creating our own works of art that we can then share with the world. And sometimes we change lives this way; we inadvertently reach out our hand and shape a stranger’s heart, mind, or soul. We break, we mend, we tear down, and we build back up, new and improved. Never staying still, always on the move, sometimes tripping over ourselves in our haste, but in the end it doesn’t matter because as long as we keep moving, we keep breathing, our hearts keep beating, and we keep changing our worlds.

So it doesn’t matter if we trip and fall, we can pick ourselves back up again and find a box of band aids. It doesn’t matter if we look silly to strangers, we may never see them again. It doesn’t matter if we never reach our destination; we may find a new path to take, on filled with small miracles and beauty leading the way. We need to be okay with changing our minds and our path. As long as we give thanks for what we have and what we may soon encounter, we should keep flying through life, gazing down at the bigger picture, able to escape our small view and see what others see. We may not understand it all, but we can endeavor to find out. Let music fill our ears and a song be in our hearts, and let us dance to our own beat, unafraid of what may come and what we may never know.


End file.
